


【all超】制裁张超

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: 邪恶混乱，摇椅play，弹鸡鸡
Relationships: all张超, 代超, 昱超, 杨超 - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	【all超】制裁张超

一睁眼又是早上五点的高杨伸了个懒腰，重新栽回床上试图入睡，在维也纳倒时差的日子着实令羊头痛。

但他翻来覆去已经毫无睡意，打开手机发现收到了无数条微博艾特。

接下来的五分钟里，高杨微笑着看完了张超埋汰大家打游戏技术的直播录屏片段，反手就建了一个群把视频发进去。

日常熬夜的男大学生代玮率先回应：“我看到了。”

高杨打了个哈欠：“山中无老虎，猴子称大王。”

刚刚掉段到一阶的蔡程昱关掉王者荣耀，沉默的把群名改成“制裁张超”。

代玮：“诶高杨，你怎么没拉黄子进群？”

高杨：“因为他真的很菜。”

蔡程昱：“关于制裁张超计划大家有什么想法？”

高杨：“等我回国之日就是他被制裁之时。”

—两周后—

高杨满意的看着“肺炎疫情已得到良好控制，市民出行管制解除”的新闻，感叹一声天助我也，反手又拉了一个群。

高杨：“我到北京了，@张超，欠我的火锅呢？”

蔡程昱：“谢邀，人在北京，来蹭饭。”

代玮：“谢邀，人在北京，来蹭饭。”

张超：“？？？？？”

张超正和跟来北京玩的侄女拿笔记本电脑玩游戏，屏幕上哗哗弹出微信消息。

侄女：“小叔，我也要吃火锅。”

张超盘算这三个人大概都怕叛逆期小女孩，就在微信群声称侄女非要去，企图给侄女塑造一个小魔女人设，把这三个吃货吓跑，从而避免支出一大笔火锅钱。

没想到三个人居然异口同声道：“带她来，我们喜欢小朋友。”

小侄女得意的晃了晃自己的手机：“小叔，我刚才用你的号把自己拉进这个群了，三个叔叔都加了我，还给我发红包呢。”

[群聊]“美少女和她的三个叔”

美少女：谢谢高叔蔡叔代叔！

高杨：诶，小美女真有礼貌，但是你蔡叔叔有件事想请你帮忙。

蔡程昱：嗯？

美少女：江湖规矩，拿钱办事，我懂，蔡叔你说！

蔡程昱：嗯…那个，其实是你代叔叔有事，他不好意思说。

代玮：啊？……啊？

美少女：哎呀，有什么就直说嘛！

美少女：你们谁想追我小叔？

高杨：？？？

蔡程昱：？？？

代玮：？？？

美少女：实不相瞒，我嗑双一。

美少女：蔡叔，我觉得我小叔暗恋你。

美少女：但是我偶尔觉得杨超也很真。

美少女：虽然官方嗑法是超代，但是代叔叔，你确实是0吗？

已经顺利会面的制裁张超三人组坐在星巴克里面面相觑，隔着屏幕已然对张超的侄女肃然起敬。

代玮扶额：“她是不是天蝎座？”

高杨拧着眉头回消息：

“你挺聪明嘛。是这样小美女，我们三个确实都想追他，但是需要一个环境公平竞争，你有办法让他把我们三个都带回家吗？”

美少女：淦，all超我可以！[胖丁流泪]

张超孤独地坐在包厢的一侧，匪夷所思的看着自家小侄女和对面三个男的挤在一起划拳喝可乐，涮羊肉烫毛肚，一个小时之后开始称兄道妹。

小侄女睁着天真无邪的眼睛对张超发动少女攻击：“小叔，我太喜欢和叔叔们吃饭聊天了，我可以邀请他们去我们家住吗？”

半个小时后，张超轻手轻脚的把在车上已经睡着的小侄女抱到楼上卧室，下楼来警告乖巧站成一排的三个人：

“你们仨又想作啥妖儿啊？祖宗好不容易睡着了，别把她吵醒了。”

而之前已经悄摸和小侄女达成共识的三个人现在基本上已经摸清了张超家的地形，小侄女提出的最后一个要求是：“你们能让我看他穿女装吗？”

蔡程昱保持着在事情十拿九稳前一贯的乖巧和镇定：“超儿，我们仨睡哪啊？”

高杨：“我们四个能一起睡吗？”

张超：“你们怎么知道我家有能睡好几个人的房间？”

被对方察觉不妙，代玮于是打了个哈欠去牵张超的手：“超儿，咱们都好久没见了，刚才也没空一起聊会儿天。”

张超被代玮小手一拉，看着他文静羞涩的脸，心里也一软，想着自己虽然已经跟高杨和蔡程昱搞过，但一直都是被搞的那个，代玮看上去是有和自己搞的意思，虽然还没搞过，但没准能被自己搞。

于是张超大手一挥：“走，去楼下！”

张超在北京的家和在山东的配置差不多，地下都有一个大开间作为家庭影院。

高杨和蔡程昱打量了一圈四面吸音墙，交换了一个名叫“哦豁”的眼神。

代玮还和张超牵着手，被他拉着在榻榻米上的懒人沙发上坐下来。

“有的时候我也那这儿当录音棚，这个吸音棉，一千一平，”张超炫耀成功，露出满意的微笑，“怎能样，还行吧，旁边柜子里也有枕头被褥。”

蔡程昱的目光锁定住被小侄女提前透露的放在房间角落的摇椅，发出满意的声音。

“咔哒”一声，高杨把通往楼上的门反锁了起来。

张超预感不妙：“高杨你干什么？”

代玮也站了起来，和两个人并排俯视着坐在地面上的张超。

三个人异口同声的说：“制裁你。”

摇椅被搬来榻榻米的中间，代玮和高杨一人按住张超的一只手臂，了解了自己两周前在直播里造的孽被这三个人记仇到今天的张超正呈趴跪在摇椅上的姿势，被蔡程昱从包里掏出绳子在摇椅上绑牢。

被两个人按着，摇椅的背部正最大程度的向地面靠拢，张超头抵在椅背上，屁股朝天脸朝地，感觉脑袋有点充血。

张超还记着压低声音才挣扎：

“诶诶诶，放开我！！你们要干什么？？！”

蔡程昱一边认真的把绑张超腿的绳子打了个蝴蝶结，一边说：

“我们感受到，你的屁股想念我们的鸡巴了。”

张超平时最听不得蔡程昱说脏话，他眼睛一闭继续挣扎：“蔡蔡……别闹，别闹，家里还有孩子呢！”

蔡程昱起身来绑张超的胳膊，被解放出来的高杨脱掉外套开始活动自己的手腕：

“你自己说的，这个房间隔音可好了，吸音棉多少钱一平来着？”

“杨哥杨哥，我错了，”张超又转头向代玮求助，“代代你也跟着他们胡闹啊？”

代玮脸一红：“虽然这个时候表白挺不好意思的，但是超儿……我确实也挺想上你的。”

张超：“这算哪门子表白？”

蔡程昱把他的另一只手也绑好后，从背后环抱住他去解开他的裤子：

“张超，我劝你少说话，就少吃一点苦头。”

张超的裤子被褪到膝弯，屁股刚暴露在空气里，就被蔡程昱上手扇了一巴掌。

张超轻轻的“哎”了一声，屁股上的肉微微颤动。

高杨咽了下口水，示意代玮松开按住他的手，接着整个摇椅就因为惯性倒了回去，张超在椅子的前后摇晃里“哎哟哎哟”的直叫唤。

代玮伸手帮张超稳住还在摇晃的摇椅，看着他下身赤裸面色潮红的样子，感觉自己的性器已经硬了起来。

张超面对自己的屁股即将要遭殃的局面，做着最后一次挣扎：

“我错了，我真的知道错了，我开个小号带你们练级行不行？要不我直接帮你们练啊！诶诶诶诶诶蔡程昱你伸了什么东西进去！”

蔡程昱一手扒开张超的臀瓣，另一手正把润滑液注射器的管头推进张超的后穴。

张超微喘着叫了两声，感觉细细长长的东西伸进自己的屁眼，接着蔡程昱推了注射器，就是一股冰凉的液体灌了进来。

张超被凉的直叫唤，直肠猛地收缩，把注射器的管体夹的更紧。

蔡程昱继续把注射器由细到粗的管身往里推入，俯身解开张超的衬衣扣子，摸进去，果然乳头已经挺起来了。

蔡程昱握着注射器在张超屁股里缓缓转动：“夹紧了，别流出来。”

张超喘的更加激烈了，而高杨和代玮已经解开了裤子，正在他的脸前撸动着完全挺立的性器。

张超的眼睛溢满眼泪，模模糊糊从一根鸡巴看到另一根鸡巴：

“操，代玮怎么也这么大？！”

高杨扶着张超的头，就把自己的性器送到他的嘴边：“给你个机会，好好吃，待会就对你温柔一点。”

张超手被绑着，没办法扶住高杨的性器，只能认命的尽量伸头，含住了高杨的龟头。

高杨被含住的一瞬发出舒服的叹息，摸着张超脑后的头发，把身体贴的离张超更近一点，让性器继续深入。

蔡程昱还在后面用注射器和手指轮流对付张超的屁眼，张超直着脖子给高杨舔弄了一会儿，高杨又让他帮代玮也弄一弄。

张超被蔡程昱捅得又痛又痒，还要伺候好面前的两根鸡巴，他不得不一会儿就把东西吐出来，仰着头呻吟两声，然后继续给人含着。

代玮被他的舌头舔的爽了，就不禁发出由衷的感叹：“超儿，难怪你弹舌音那么好啊！”

张超嘴被堵着说不出话，只能呜呜两声表示“我真是谢谢你啊！”

“就扩张到这个程度吧，疼一点他长记性，”蔡程昱把三根手指从张超屁眼里抽出来，“代代，你先来吧。”

蔡程昱和代玮交换了位置，在张超持续求饶前把自己的性器塞进了他的嘴。

张超含着蔡程昱的性器用嘴套弄，感觉代玮的也已经抵上了自己的后穴。

代玮扶着性器在入口就着润滑磨蹭，搂着张超的腰叫他别紧张。

被肉柱抵着穴口往里慢慢顶入的时候，张超还是忍不住吐出蔡程昱的性器呻吟，润滑液已经在两人逐渐交合的地方湿的不成样子，顺着张超的腿根向下流。

代玮是个温柔的床伴，先进了一半，抽插着把屁眼操开，再进的更深。

张超被操的又痛又爽，张着嘴喘气，蔡程昱捏着他的下巴，再次把性器塞进他的嘴里。

代玮和蔡程昱逐渐一前一后的找准了节奏操他，但摇椅不稳，张超边被操边跟着椅子颠簸，瞬间明白了范冰冰演的那版杨贵妃里面“马震”的真实感受。

而张超每次跟着椅子摇晃都会下意识把屁股夹紧，代玮被他又湿又热的肠道夹的舒服了，握着他的腰加快了频率操。

快要射的时候代玮轻声的喊他名字，张超没来得及吐出嘴里的东西制止，就被第一次内射在了里面。

张超被操的眼眶含泪，还没得到喘息时间，高杨已经绕到他身后来和代玮交接班。

这会儿仍是蔡程昱的鸡巴插在张超的嘴里，张超边口边抬眼看着这颗严肃操自己嘴巴的顺毛小白菜，硬着的下身无人抚慰，心里只能生出委屈的情绪：

“小没良心的，见了面除了操我，连句热乎话也不会说！”

高杨熟悉张超的身体，找着了前列腺就猛烈进攻，张超想射又射不出，夹着腿想往椅背上蹭又被高杨捉住。

高杨边操边伸手去摸张超的鸡巴：“挨操还不老实，等会儿让你射个爽的。”

高杨把性器抽出来，示意代玮和蔡程昱帮忙，三个人把张超解开又翻了个面，重新以大腿张开仰躺在摇椅上的姿势又捆了起来。

张超重重喘气，被操的有些红肿的屁眼被双腿强制分开的动作彻底暴露出来，穴口处还沾着些代玮的体液。

蔡程昱邪魅一笑，叫了声“超儿”，扶着鸡巴慢慢进入，张超抽着气接纳他。

蔡程昱完全进入后，跪上了张超腿间的椅子面，他一操弄，椅子就带着两个人直接摇晃起来。

张超衬衣还敞开着穿在身上，胸口上都是脖子处蔓延下来的潮红，他因为支撑物的不稳而害怕，小声的喊着“别”。

蔡程昱顺着椅子摇晃的节奏操他，椅子一仰就进的很深，他盯着张超几近崩溃的表情，忽然轻轻地吻上去。

张超似乎被这个吻安抚住了，身体也放松下来，两个人就着吱呀吱呀的摇椅达成了生命大和谐。

而高杨和代玮在旁边显得有些尴尬，蔡程昱吻着张超操了一会儿，高杨就忍不住出声提醒：

“好了二位，今天晚上不是看你们两个秀恩爱的。”

蔡程昱闻言，最后咬了下张超的嘴唇，结束了这个吻。

他把一条腿撤下椅子，目光盯上了张超的鸡巴。

张超隐隐感觉有些不妙，但实在被绑的结实。

蔡程昱又邪魅一笑，轻轻弹了一下张超硬着的鸡巴。

虽然但是，这是蔡程昱概念里的轻轻。

张超被弹的哀嚎一声，身体一震，屁股一紧，一道白色的液体直接从他的马眼射到了蔡程昱的小腹上。

蔡程昱被他猛地一夹，精关失守，也射在了张超里面。

高杨和代玮看的目瞪口呆，不约而同的保持着扶着自己鸡巴的动作扬起了头，然后相视一笑：

“原来还可以这样。”

于是接下来的张超深深感觉自己化身轮奸高h耽美文的男主，毫无还手之力的被这三个人轮着边操边弹鸡鸡，他耐痛不好身体又敏感，射了又射还叫的血活。

在张超心目中温柔文雅的代玮对弹鸡鸡这项活动表现出了极大的热情，保持着他一贯羞涩安静的表情数次对张超的鸡巴表达了亲切的问候。

代玮玩的开心，也忍不住对张超本人发来问候：

“超儿，你皮肤也真好啊，鸡巴都这么白。”

张超：我早该想到清纯脸都不是什么好东西。

后半夜张超被松了绑，按在榻榻米上接着操，这根鸡巴出去那根鸡巴进来，操的他眼泪汪汪的跟三位哥求饶，表示自己以后绝不在粉丝们面前装逼嘴贱了。

高杨：你还想在别人面前装逼嘴贱，嗯？

这晚托一千块钱一平的吸音棉的福，张超的鬼哭狼嚎到底也没有影响到楼上小侄女的睡眠质量。

第二天小姑娘揉着惺忪睡眼下楼的时候，那两个漂亮叔叔正在厨房做饭，而圆脑袋小蔡叔叔认认真真的坐在餐桌前打游戏。

小侄女凑到蔡程昱身边，好奇的问：“小蔡叔叔，你怎么用我小叔的号打王者啊？”

蔡程昱的游戏界面刚好一黑，开始播放失败记录，他把手机放下回答小侄女的问题：

“你小叔嫌段位太高没有突破空间了，我帮他掉掉段。”

张超的游戏界面显示，您已从星耀4降为钻石1。

代玮端了盘子过来轻声告诉小侄女，我们可以开饭了。

小侄女又抬头问她代叔叔，我小叔怎么不出来吃饭？

高杨把最后一个煎鸡蛋从锅里铲出来，回头回答：

“我们昨天晚上喝了点酒聊天，你小叔酒量不行，还睡着呢。”

小侄女叹气：“张超真的不行。”

叹完气又想起什么似的问：“对了！你们答应我的女装呢？”

“嗯……那个，我们最后发现大家都没有女装……”代玮掏出手机，“不过，我们曲线救国，用这个代替了一下，你看行吗？”

小侄女接过手机，点开代玮调出的视频。

视频里张超胸前围着一条蓝色的毛巾被，胳膊上披着一条粉色的毛巾被，正在模仿王者荣耀里人物大招的动作，并发出了妲己的声音。

“为什么会痛苦～ 一直微笑就好了～”

—END—


End file.
